


Peace Out Bitches

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Charlie Bradbury Tribute, Charlie tribute, Feels, season ten spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tribute to Charlie Bradbury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Out Bitches

Nerd, geek, friend, sister, family

She started out as nothing more than a tool used only to win a violent fight

It was more than clear that she was just a geek always lost in that fantasy world of hers

She was shy and awkward, uncomfortable in her own skin

She had no family left and nowhere left to run while forced to live within a lie

Fake name, fake story, fake smile, fake life, just living this lie to escape the pain of her past

Lost and broken she had almost hit her final wall

That's when we came in we showed her a new type of hell

We opened her eyes and showed her all of the unreal

With fear and pain we scared her off

We thought that we had seen the last of her

But like people always do, she came back and fought for the two of us

Tired of the lack of thrill in her life she tagged along for the mystery and the adventure but stuck around for the family that she had found

She wanted to live a life much like her favorite story book characters did

This girl wanted more than an average life could offer

She sought out magic and fantasy to drown herself in

As she grew together with us she helped with our cause and soon wanted to become something much more to us

As time passed on she became family in the Winchester's eyes

They even learned of her very dark past but still loved her the same

As Dean once said, she was like the little sister he had never wanted

They all loved each other and would give up the world for them, a special bond of love held between the three

Even Cas came to love her when the two finally met, though he may have been taller than she had initially thought

Their strange little family, it was far from perfect

God only know their lives were nowhere near normal, but they'd still give their all to protect the girl that they could easily call blood

Her love for them ran down to the bone, she even secretly swore to them her life for theirs

Always out to watch their back, she would give up everything for them without the blink of an eye

Once again she had been called to a fight that wasn't hers to win, and then when told to go home she refused to back down

She promised to stand by their side ready to fight for them at the drop of a hat, ready be their love and support in a cold cruel world

Then all at once the call of adventure pulled her into to the land of Oz dragging her in only to spit her back out while bringing to life the darkness inside

Returning so broken and changed, never the same, the flame haired girl, with the restless heart still fought for her brothers all the same

Dean's life on the line, she one again jumped in for the boys willing to give her dying breath just to see them win

The book of the damnned uncovered at last but pulling up a painful past along with a cure for the man who himself had become damned

This past with the book was cold, ruthless, and wanted to take hold of the dark

It was said that the mark could be cured but at one hell of a price

Though the book should have burned, Sam pulled it away the thought of his brother clear in his mind

Hiding a lie and but giving their all, Sam, Charlie, and Cas were ready to risk the whole world just to cure the damned soul

As the book was decoded, up arose a family of Gods

Monsters were showing their faces with names going back to the beginning of time itself

Bright eyed Charlie needed a break and she made a mistake as she left her safe place only to be cornered by the monsters themselves

Now here we are and she's lying there dead

A cold hard floor underneath her head while her baby soft skin is now forever stained red

Dean's gasp of her name still hangs in the air as he feels the collapse of the world under his feet

A vengeance is bread from a man more violent than death

A promise he swears to make her sacrifice worth it

Never will he stop trying to make her death count

He will kill in the thousands just to make them all pay

She began as nothing more than a girl, brought in a world she thought she wanted to know

She rolled with the punches and soon found her family

Even with the pain she felt she always remembered that family don't end in blood

With her final breaths of life she prayed her farewells and fought for their victory until she gave them her last breath

Now all that's left is ash from the fire and memories of the past

From Dick Roman and Leviathans to LARPing and fairies

From fighting a Djinn and living in a video game dream to reading the Hobbit one last time and mourning the death of her mom

From Dorothy and Oz to the Mark of Cain, vengeful Gods and the Book of the Damned

Charlie was there through the worst of the pain

She never left her brothers behind

So many memories from start to end and now that's what she too has become

The memory of a strong, brave girl who wanted to be loved

Sam and Dean Winchester still live on, broken and pained for the girl they had claimed as their own

Blaming themselves for her death and knowing she's gone

Never forgotten, never unloved, just hoping to live their lives a little better so that maybe Charlie could know that she didn't just die in vain

Now they can only hope that she's up there in heaven living that dream of her favorite childhood memory

As her body was burnt Charlie's spirit hung behind for only a moment

She lingered behind the boys whose faces were puffy and red as they watched the flames lick across her wrapped body

Unseen and quickly fading away her spirit reached out and hugged them as she whispered Peace Out Bitches one final time before her spirit ceases to exist down on the earth below


End file.
